In recent years the conservation of water, particularly in certain geographical areas, has become of paramount importance. In an effort to meet this urgent problem, severe restrictions on the use of water during certain periods of time have frequently been imposed. Such corrective measures, however, have oftentimes not been effective because of the lack of cooperation by certain segments of the public, or because health hazards have resulted therefrom.
In a further effort to obtain water conservation, various water-saving devices have heretofore been substituted for or added to existing faucets and valves normally found in buildings, such as homes, hotels, schools, etc. To replace the existing faucets or to modify same to accommodate such a device is in many instances a costly, time-consuming and awkward operation. Furthermore, such devices are oftentimes highly susceptible to malfunction, are bulky and unattractive, and ineffective in attaining the desired results.